


a cry at night

by problematiquedrabbles (problematiquefave)



Series: Fear the Walking Drabbles [12]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Grief/Mourning, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquedrabbles
Summary: They're all dead.prompt: guttural





	a cry at night

Alicia wakes with a guttural cry. She’s drenched in sweat and her whole body is shaking; sucking air into her lungs is a minor miracle.

_Matt is dead._

_Travis is dead._

_Nick is dead._

_Mom is dead_.

Her family, her friends, the people she’s cared and loved about… They’re all gone. She brings her knees to her chest and hides her face. Hides the tears streaming down her cheeks.

An arm wraps around her shoulder. It’s light and the touch is soft. She feels the brush of longer hair against her neck.

“It’ll be alright,” Luciana says. “It has to.”


End file.
